They Wait For Me
by AutumnRLeigh
Summary: Takes place right after the end of 'The Children'. Arya has finally made it to Essos, only to have her plans changed in an instant. Now she finds herself as the traveling companion of a mysterious man and his child, who are on their way to Slavers Bay. During her journey she is reunited with the people who will help her begin to scratch names off her list.


They Wait For Me

Chapter One

Written By Autumn R Leigh

Arya Stark rode her horse faster than she ever had before. The Hound had begged her to kill him, but she didn't. It was not because she couldn't, no, she had killed easily in the past, she did not want to. She wanted him to suffer, just like she had in the past. He had spoke of wanting a quick death, but she would not give him that because he was not deserving of it. She rode off leaving him on the mountainside, praying that shadow of death took his sweet time.

She rode south, hoping to find someone that could bring her to one of the free cities. When the sun had set she allowed the cool air to be her guide, to what she hoped was the waters edge. Once she reached the bay she handed the ships captain her coin, and once she spoke those two words she was treated like royalty. Once the ship began to move she was escorted to her own cabin and given two handmaidens, her helped her bath and dress in newly cleaned clothes. Each day they brought her food and told her stories of their childhoods in Essos, when they asked about her upbringing she declined advising them that the memories were too painful.

On their 4th night of travel her maidens had advised her that they would not be able to make it to Braavos by ship. A storm had made the waters too rough, and they were now forced to dock in Pentos. The captain had given her his word that she would be escorted to Braavos when it was safe to travel. As the ship docked though, something she could have never expected happened.

Even in the clouds she could see it approaching. A red fireball, as bright as the sun fell to the ground in a wooded area near them. It was just like the Red Comet she had seen on her way to the wall, only it appeared to be much bigger this close. Seconds later Arya saw the water recede outwards, further than any tide recession she had ever seen. Seeing the water travel so far back made her think of a tale her Old Nan had told her growing up.

_When water retreats further then the eye, it is gathering strength and will return quickly. The tide will return as a giant and nothing can stop it. One must go higher until you can see the top of the beast's head, and you may only return to the lowland when the giant is long gone. _

Arya knew that the only way she would survive would be to climb, she like her young brother had a knack for it. She immediately jumped off the boat, and landed on her feet. The tide had gone so low that she was able to run to shore. Once on land she found what she determined to be the tallest and strongest tree. As she began her summit she could already see the water beginning to makes it's way back to shore with such speed that within a blink of an eye it was swallowing the boat she had arrived in.

The tree shook once the water surrounded it's base, but to her luck it stayed perfectly in tack as the waves rushed past it. She made sure she held onto needle tightly as the water made it's way to the outer village. She could hear the screams of those below as the giant tide took their homes, and for some, their lives. She was beginning to think that wherever she went, the shadow of death would make sure it arrived first. Doing her best to hold back tears, she shut her eyes and tried to block out the mass sounds of terror below.

It was hours before she opened her eyes again, looking down she could tell that the water had returned to its normal current. Debris and bodies of those she had traveled with floated in the now gentle current. _Don't look back _she told herself _if you don't move forward you will be lost. _She climbed down from her perch, landing on the ground with a small thud. She made her way into the village, where more death awaited her. She tried her best to ignore the bodies that laid around her, _move forward or be lost, _she reminded herself.

In the distance she heard what sounded like baby crying. She knew she should ignore it, but it became louder and louder. As she got closer she could tell it was coming from a small shack that somehow still stood amongst all the debris. She quietly made her way inside, where she saw the infant laying in a bed of straw, surrounded by various furs. Once the child saw her it immediately stopped crying and reached for her. She went to it, with a small smile and held out her hand. The child had fair skin, and messy black hair, just like hers. It's eyes were dark brown, and it's face was full and round. The shape was a reassuring sign that it had been eating and was healthy, a sigh of relief in all the horror around her. When the child took her hand by the finger she couldn't help but giggle. It looked at her with a small smile and she reached out for the child. She knew she would not able to care for the child, but she had to find someone who would before she left. As she reached out for the child though, a gold whip made its way quickly around her wrist, and before she could say anything she was pulled to the floor.

As she was pulled to floor she tried to turn to see her attacker, but a strong hand reached its way grabbing her by the throat. Another held a dagger to her chest, and before she could fully comprehend what was happening she being lifted off the floor. "Valar Morghulis!" she was able to let out but her attacker simply let her go of her neck and wrapped it around her chest, bring the dagger to the front of her throat. She was hoping those two words carried the same meaning now as they had when requested entry to the ship. "Valar Morghulis!" she shouted again.

"Your highborn words mean nothing to me boy." Said her attacker. He spoke in the common tongue, but his accent had a heavy roughness that was almost terrifying, and not one she had ever heard before. "You will not lay your hands on my son."

"I mean you no harm sir." She begged. "He was crying, I just wanted to make sure he was safe." At those words her attacker dropped to the ground. As she tried to get up, she felt a foot pushing back to the g ground as her attacker stepped over her to reach his child. "Please I will leave you be I am only trying to get to Braavos." She was now able to get her first glimpse of her attacker; he was the largest man she had ever seen, maybe even taller than The Mountain and The Hound. His face was rough, yet young with a hint of gentleness as he brought the child to his chest. He had black hair, but it had been cut recently, and hung awkwardly off the back of his neck, the same could be said for his facial hair.

"Braavos is nothing more, boy." He said making sure his child was not injured. "Now drop that sword here."

"What…what do you mean Braavos is nothing more?" she pleaded, unhooking her sword and letting it fall to the floor.

"The wave stretched longer than you think. Braavos looks no different than here."

Arya felt immediately defeated, all she ever wanted to do was go there. She wanted to train and be a water dancer just like her teacher in Kings Landing had been, and once she was ready she would seek her revenge. Now though, in an instant all those plans were ruined. The shadow of death always would go ahead of her, always.

Arya fell to her knees and began a hysterical fit of laughter just like she had when they told her of her aunt's death. "Oh this is just typical."

The man looked at her utterly confused, but the child laughed along with her, and he couldn't help but laugh. "This doesn't seem like a time for laughter."

"Oh trust me it is not." She said "I have no idea what I am going to do now, I mean it does not matter where I go, destruction always seems to get there first."

"For some that it is good a thing." He said kneeling to meet her, he kicked both needle and his weapons away, though Arya could tell he left them with in an arms length incase they were needed. "What is your name boy?" he asked.

"Arya" she answered trying compose herself. She could feel the hot sting of tears beginning to spill over now.

"Arya" the man said. "Where is 'Arya' and unacceptable name for a boy?"

"No where in the seven kingdoms. I am not boy, but a woman named Arya."

He blinked in surprise and looked her over. "Seven Kingdoms…so you are not from Essos?"

"No I just arrived from Westeros, I am from Winterfell."

"This 'Winterfell' you speak of, I have never heard of such a place. I though have never had any desire to travel across the Narrow sea."

"It is not a place one wants to be right now." She informed him with a smirk. "and what is your name?"

"Lykos" he said "and my son's name is Artemius." He stood up placing the child back in its bedding and lighting a small fire. "Believe it or not Arya it does get cold here."

"Winter Is Coming." She told herself, the words gave her comfort and reminded her of now deceased parents. She looked over to see that above the fire there was would looked to be a small animal roasting. The sight of it reminded her of truly how hungry she was.

"You may help yourself." Lykos told her as he collected both hers and his weapons and placed them in a chest by the fire. "Just know that Artemius and I will be leaving here this afternoon."

"Where are you going?" she asked, pulling a small piece of meat off the skewer. She then poured herself what she thought was wine, but once she tasted it, found it was simply water.

"Slavers bay." He told her, sitting down to prepare a bottle of goats milk for the baby. "There a friend is waiting for us."

"Slavers Bay is huge." She said, remembering her lessons from Maester Luwin. "I believe there are 3 cities there, do you know which one your friend is in?"

"No." he told her. "But when we arrive, we will know where to look."

"How? Will there be banners like in Westeros?"

"Why don't you come with us and find out." He said, Arya wasn't sure at first if he was serious. "You said you didn't know what to do next, why not come and help me take care of Artemius."

"I am not a septa." She said "I am a fighter and plus who is to say we will not be taken for slaves once we arrive?"

"Child, thanks to the breaker of chains there are no longer any slaves in Slavers Bay, there is more freedom there, then there is probably in your Winterfall."

"Winterfell" she corrected him. "and I really don't think I could come along and act like a Mother to your child."

"I never said I was looking for a wife, only a traveling companion. Plus I could teach you to use that sword and even more weapons along the way."

"How do I know you are a good enough to teach me?" she asked, Lykos simply laughed and pointed to her wrist, which she now realized was throbbing and swollen where the whip had made contact. He took it gently in his hands and rubbed a cream on it, which brought immediate it relief. "Keep rubbing this on it, or you will end up with a scar as big as mine. Also you may think about my offer, let me know by mid-day what your decision is."


End file.
